Florida State University
West Florida Seminary used this date of establishment prior to 1905, when the Buckman Act reorganized higher education in Florida and the three resulting state institutions all adopted 1905 as their founding date. In 1935 the Florida Board of Control changed the founding dates of the University of Florida and the Florida State College for Women (now Florida State University) to the years their predecessor Seminaries opened as state-sponsored institutions, and Florida State's founding date was changed to 1857. In 2000 the Florida State University declared 1851 to be its official founding date. |group=note}} |type =Flagship state university Sea-grant university Space-grant university |endowment =US$453 million |chairman = Wm. Andrew Haggard |president = Eric J. Barron |provost = Garnett S. Stokes |faculty =2,150 |staff = 6,129 |students = 40,838 |undergrad = 31,005 |postgrad = 8,511 |city =Tallahassee |state =Florida |country =United States |campus =Urban area Main Campus: ( including other properties) |colors =Garnet and Gold |nickname =Seminoles |fightsong =''Fight for FSU'' |website =www.fsu.edu |logo = }} The Florida State University (commonly referred to as Florida State or FSU) is a space-grant and sea-grant public university located in Tallahassee, Florida, United States. It is a comprehensive doctoral research university with medical programs and significant research activity as determined by the Carnegie Foundation. The university comprises 15 separate colleges and 39 centers, facilities, labs and institutes that offer more than 300 programs of study, including professional programs. Florida State was officially established in 1851 and is located on the oldest continuous site of higher education in the state of Florida. Florida State University was declared in 2010 to be a "Budget Ivy" university by the Fiske Guide to Getting into the Right College. In 1935 Florida State University was awarded the first chapter of Phi Beta Kappa in Florida and is among the ten percent of American universities to have earned a chapter of the national academic honor society. Florida State is a flagship university in the State University System of Florida. As one of Florida's primary graduate research universities, Florida State University awards over 2,000 graduate and professional degrees each year. In 2007, Florida State was placed in the first tier of research universities by the Florida Legislature, a distinction allowing FSU, along with the University of Florida, to charge 40% higher tuition than other institutions in the State University System of Florida. The Florida State University is also home to nationally ranked programs in many academic areas, including the sciences, engineering, social policy, film, music, theater, dance, visual art, business, political science, psychology, social work, medicine, and law. Florida State is home to Florida's only National Laboratory – the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory and is the birthplace of the commercially-viable anti-cancer drug Taxol. The Florida State University athletics programs are favorites of passionate students, fans and alumni across the United States, which often appear in conjunction with the Marching Chiefs of the FSU College of Music. Florida State is a member of the Atlantic Coast Conference and has won twelve national athletic championships as well as multiple individual competitor NCAA championship awards. History now stands on this site – the oldest site of higher education in Florida]] The Florida State University traces its origins to a plan set by the 1823 Territorial Legislature of Florida to create a system of higher education. The 1838 Florida Constitution codified the basic system by providing for land allocated for the schools. In 1851 the Florida Legislature voted to establish two seminaries of higher education on opposite sides of the Suwannee River. Francis W. Eppes and other city leaders established an all-male academy called the Florida Institute in Tallahassee as a legislative inducement to locate the West Florida Seminary in Tallahassee. The East Florida Seminary opened in Ocala in 1853, closed in 1861, and reopened in Gainesville in 1866. The East Florida Seminary is the institution to which the modern University of Florida traces its foundation. In 1856, the land and buildings in an area formerly known as Gallows Hill – where the Florida Institute was built – was accepted as the site of the state seminary for male students. Two years later the institution absorbed the Tallahassee Female Academy founded in 1843 as the Misses Bates School and became coeducational."Tallahassee Female Academy circa 187-. Archives metadata: A female academy. West Florida Seminary building on Park Avenue between Duval and Bronough Streets, Tallahassee, Florida" The West Florida Seminary stood near the front of the Westcott Building on the existing FSU campus, making this site the oldest continually used location of higher learning in Florida."No. 3 was the seminary. Built in 1854. In use 1857, when classes began, until 1891 when it was remolded to College Hall." "Building given to the seminary at its inception (1857) for classes. Destroyed in 1891 to make way for College Hall." "Constructed in 1891. Replaced by Westcott in 1909." Student soldiers In 1860–61 the legislature started formal military training at the school with a law amending the original 1851 statute. During the Civil War, the seminary became The Florida Military and Collegiate Institute. Enrollment at the school increased to around 250 students with the school establishing itself as perhaps the largest and most respected educational institution in the state. Cadets from the school defeated Union forces at the Battle of Natural Bridge in 1865, leaving Tallahassee as the only Confederate capital east of the Mississippi River not to fall to Union forces. "West Florida Seminary cadets taking a break." The students were trained by Valentine Mason Johnson, a graduate of Virginia Military Institute, who was a professor of mathematics and the chief administrator of the college. After the fall of the Confederacy, campus buildings were occupied by Union military forces for approximately four months and the West Florida Seminary reverted to its former academic purpose. First state university In February 1883 the West Florida Seminary became part of Florida University, the first state university in Florida. Under the new university charter, the seminary became the institution's Literary College, and was to contain several "schools" or departments in different disciplines. However, in the new university association the seminary's "separate Charter and special organization" were maintained. Florida University also incorporated the Tallahassee College of Medicine and Surgery, and recognized three more colleges to be established at a later date. The Florida Legislature recognized the university under the title "University of Florida" in Spring 1885, but committed no additional financing or support. Without legislative support, the university project struggled. The institution never assumed the "university" title, and the association dissolved when the medical college relocated to Jacksonville later that year. However, the act recognizing the Tallahassee institution as the "University of Florida" was not repealed until 1903, when the title was transferred to what had been the Florida Agricultural College. However, the West Florida Seminary, as it was still generally called, continued to expand and thrive. It shifted its focus towards modern-style post-secondary education, awarding "Licentiates of Instruction", its first diplomas, in 1884, and awarding Bachelor of Arts degrees in 1891. It had become Florida's first liberal arts college by 1897, and in 1901 it was reorganized into the Florida State College with four departments (the College, the College Academy, the School for Teachers and the School of Music). The 1905 Buckman Act, named after Henry Holland Buckman, reorganized the Florida college system into a school for white males (University of the State of Florida), a school for white females (Florida State College for Women), and a school for African Americans (Florida Agricultural and Mechanical College for Negroes). By 1933 the Florida State College for Women had grown to be the third largest women's college in the United States and was the first state women's college in the South to be awarded a chapter of Phi Beta Kappa, as well as the first university in Florida so honored. Florida State was the largest of the original two universities in Florida, even during the period as the college for women (1905 to 1947) until 1919. The influx of G.I. Bill students after World War II stressed the state university system to the point that a Tallahassee Branch of the University of Florida (TBUF) was opened on the campus of the Florida State College for Women with the men housed in barracks on nearby Dale Mabry Field. By 1947 the Florida Legislature returned the FSCW to coeducational status and designated it the Florida State University. The FSU West Campus land and barracks plus other areas continually used as an airport later became the location of the Tallahassee Community College. The post-war years brought substantial growth and development to the university as many departments and colleges were added including Business, Journalism (discontinued in 1959), Library Science, Nursing and Social Welfare. Strozier Library, Tully Gymnasium and the original parts of the Business building were also built at this time. Student activism During the 1960s and 1970s the Florida State University became a center for student activism especially in the areas of racial integration, women's rights and opposition to the Vietnam War. The school acquired the nickname 'Berkeley of the South' during this period, in reference to similar student activities at the University of California, Berkeley. The school is also purported to have originated the 1970s fad of "streaking", said to have been first observed on Landis Green. After many years as a segregated university, in 1962 Maxwell Courtney became the first African American undergraduate student admitted to Florida State. In 1968 Calvin Patterson became the first African American player for the Florida State University football team. Florida State today has the highest graduation rate for African American students of all universities in Florida. On March 4, 1969 the FSU chapter of Students for a Democratic Society, an unregistered university student organization, sought to use university facilities for meetings. The FSU administration, under President Stanley Marshall, subsequently decided not to allow the SDS the use of university property and obtained a court injunction to bar the group. The result was a protest and mass arrest at bayonet point of some 58 students in an incident later called the Night of the Bayonets. The university Faculty Senate later criticized the administration's response as provoking as an artificial crisis. Another notable event occurred when FSU students massed in protest of student deaths at Kent State University causing classes to be canceled. Approximately 1000 students marched to the ROTC building where they were confronted by police armed with shotguns and carbines. Joining the all-night vigil, Governor Claude Kirk appeared unexpectedly with a wicker chair and spent hours, with little escort or fanfare, on Landis Green discussing politics with protesting students. LGBTQ activism at FSU is unusual in that it was actually a fight against the school itself. The Pride Student Union (PSU), originally LGBSU, was founded in 1969 to represent LGBTQ students. In 1980 a gay male named William Wade won the title of Homecoming Princess under the pseudonym "Billy Dahling" causing controversy. In 2006 the Union Board added sexual orientation to its nondiscrimination policy causing several student organizations to be zero-funded for noncompliance. Christian Legal Society got the senate to reverse the freezing, despite protests, after threatening a lawsuit. After that members from several organizations founded The Coalition for an Equitable Community(CFEC) which was devoted to advocating for an inclusive nondiscrimination policy. In 2007 CFEC filed suit with the FSU Supreme Court against the Union Board for failing to uphold their nondiscrimination policy though they ruled they lacked jurisdiction after hearing the case. In November 2009 CFEC placed an editorial in the FSView to provide perspective on the issue. In June 2010 the Board of Trustees passed a resolution protecting students based on sexual orientation, gender identity and gender expression. Academics – named for university benefactor and Florida Supreme Court Justice James D. Westcott, Jr.]] The Florida State University aspires to become a top twenty public research university with at least one-third of its PhD programs ranked in the Top-15 nationally. The university owns more than 1,500 acres (6 km²) and is the home of the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory among other advanced research facilities. The university continues to develop in its capacity as a leader in Florida graduate research. Other milestones at the university include the first ETA10-G/8 supercomputer,Ed-thelen.org Jeff Bauer – A History of Supercomputing at Florida State University, 1991 Retrieved on 4–30-2007. capable of 10.8 GFLOPS in 1989, remarkable for the time in that it exceeded the existing speed record of the Cray-2/8, located at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory by a substantial leap and the development of the anti-cancer drug Taxol. Undergraduate Honors Program The Florida State University Honors Program is a specially designed program for the most accomplished incoming undergraduates. Undergraduates in Honors participate in smaller classes with faculty, including individual research programs or assigned research in the area of the sponsoring faculty member. Admission to Honors is competitive. The FSU Honors Medical and Law early-admission, professional-track programs are designed to facilitate faster access to professional programs for the limited number of students who meet required standards. Honors students are eligible for the Honors residence hall and associated administrative benefits. Limited Access Programs A number of undergraduate academic programs at the Florida State University are termed "Limited Access Programs". Limited Access Programs are programs where student demand exceeds available resources. Admission is thus restricted and sometimes extremely competitive. Examples of limited access programs include The Florida State University Film School, the College of Communication and Information, the College of Nursing, most of the majors in the College of Education, several majors in the College of Visual Arts, Theatre and Dance and all majors in the College of Business. Young Scholars Program The FSU Young Scholars Program is a competitive residential science and mathematics program for 40 Florida high-school students with potential for careers in the sciences, engineering, and health professions. Admission to the FSU YSP generally requires completing the eleventh grade and scoring at least 90% on a national standardized examination such as the SAT or PSAT. The PSAT Math average is approximately 96% and the PSAT verbal average is approximately 94%. Many students are first in their class at their home schools with 79% being in the top ten of their class. Tuition Fall 2009 undergraduate tuition costs are $150.87 dollars per credit hour for in-state tuition while out-of-state tuition is $632.35 dollars per credit hour. Fall 2009 graduate tuition costs are $322.71 dollars per credit hour for in-state tuition, and out-of-state tuition is $954.11 dollars per credit hour. Fall 2009 law school tuition costs are $473.32 dollars per credit hour for in-state tuition, and out-of-state tuition is $1,040.35 dollars per credit hour. Medical School tuition costs are billed per annum. For 2009 FSU College of Medicine costs $18,230.36 dollars a year for in-state tuition, while out-of-state tuition is $52,781.65 dollars. Demographics Fall freshman statistics IR.fsu.edu This table does not include deferred applications or other unique situations. The middle 50% of the Fall 2010 incoming freshmen class had a GPA range from 3.6 – 4.1; a SAT range from 1150–1300 and an ACT range from 25 – 29. FSU's freshman retention rate is 91%. Florida State has one of the highest retention rates in the United States. The school has a 72% six-year graduation rate compared to the national average six-year graduation rate of 53%. Rhodes Scholars In 2008, Florida State undergraduate and football player Myron Rolle earned the prestigious Rhodes Scholarship award. Rolle is the fourth FSU student overall to earn this award and the third since 2005. Joe O'Shea, an FSU Student Body President, and Garrett Johnson, an FSU student athlete, earned the award in 2007 and 2005, respectively. Only thirty two students in the United States earn the award each year. Rankings , is used to host special events and in the past has been used by the Florida Supreme Court to convene special sessions]] ]] In 2010 Florida State University was included in the "Budget Ivy List" of universities prepared by the Fiske Guide to Getting into the Right College. In 2010 USA Today and The Princeton Review rated Florida State University as fourth in its list of public "Best Value Colleges". The Florida State University is currently ranked 46th among public universities and 101st overall in Tier 1 for National Universities by U.S. News and World Report. In addition U.S. News in 2009 ranked Florida State as 32nd overall amongst the most popular colleges in the United States, this ranking is determined by institutions with the highest yield rates. Florida State ranks in the top 200 among world universities, among the top 100 American universities, and in the top 90 among universities in the United States by The Academic Ranking of World Universities, 30th among U.S. public universities and 76th among all U.S. universities by Forbes magazine, Florida State was ranked 15th nationally in the February 2008 edition of Kiplinger's Best Values in Public Colleges. FSU is the second-least-expensive flagship university in the United States, according to USA Today. Florida State ranks as the 155th university worldwide and the 79th in the United States in the Academic Ranking of World Universities. According to the Webometrics Ranking of World Universities in 2009, Florida State University ranks 43rd university in the United States and Canada and 53rd in the world. Many of the university's academic programs rank among the nation's top twenty-five public universities, including programs in Business (Accounting, Finance, Real Estate, Management Information Systems, Risk Management/Insurance, Entrepreneurial Studies), Chemistry, Creative Writing, Criminology, Dance, Education, Film, Human Sciences, Hospitality, Information Technology, Law, Meteorology, Music,Top Music School Ranking Oceanography, Physics, Political Science, Public Administration and Policy, Social Work, Spanish, Theatre, Urban Planning, and Visual Art.http://www.fsu.edu/highlights/rankings.html#human/ Florida State University – College Highlights and Selected National Rankings Retrieved on May 1, 2007. Organization As a part of the State University System of Florida, the Florida State University falls under the purview of the Florida Board of Governors. However, a 13-member Board of trustees is "vested with the authority to govern and set policy for The Florida State University as necessary to provide proper governance and improvement of the University in accordance with law and rules of the Florida Board of Governors". Dr. Eric Barron was appointed president in 2009, succeeding Dr. T. K. Wetherell, and is responsible for day-to-day operation and administration of the university. Both Dr. Barron and Dr. Wetherell are FSU graduates. The Florida State University offers Associate, Bachelor, Masters, Specialist, Doctoral, and Professional degree programs through its sixteen colleges. The most popular Colleges by enrollment are Arts and Sciences, Business, Social Sciences, Education, and Human Science. Florida State University – Office of Institutional Research The Florida State University College of Medicine operates using diversified hospital and community-based clinical education medical training for medical students. Founded on the mission to provide care to medically under served populations, the Florida State University College of Medicine for patient-centered care. The students spend their first two years taking basic science courses on the FSU campus in Tallahassee and are then assigned to one of the regional medical school campuses for their third- and fourth-year clinical training. Rotations can be done at one of the six regional campuses in Daytona Beach, Fort Pierce, Orlando, Pensacola, Sarasota or stay in Tallahassee if they so choose. FSU Foundation and Seminole Boosters The Florida State University receives, in addition to state funding, financial support from The Florida State University Foundation, an organization which exists solely to manage gifts and donations to the university. The Foundation manages the university's endowment, currently amounting to well over half a billion dollars. The endowment helps provide scholarships to students of the university, support for long-term university goals and for other specific purposes as designated by the various donors. The Seminole Boosters, Inc. is a fund raising organization for university athletics. Colleges of Florida State University Faculty , and Roseli Friedmann.]] ]] Jump to Category:Florida State University faculty The Florida State University employs 2,291 faculty members and 5,942 staff. Florida State's faculty include recipients of the Nobel Prize, the Pulitzer Prize, Guggenheim Fellowships, Academy Awards, and other accolades. Florida State is represented by faculty serving in a number of renowned Academies, Associations and Societies. Florida State was home to the first ETA10-G/8 supercomputer. Professor E. Imre Friedmann and researcher Dr. Roseli Friedmann demonstrated primitive life could survive in rocks, establishing the potential for life on other planets. Florida State University researchers developed the anti-cancer drug Taxol. A number of groups based in the United States, including one led by Robert A. Holton, attempted a total synthesis of the molecule, starting from petrochemical-derived starting materials. By late 1989, Holton's group had developed a semisynthetic route to paclitaxel with twice the yield of the Potier process. The Florida State University, where Holton worked, signed a deal with Bristol-Myers Squibb to license this and future patents. In 1992, Holton patented an improved process with an 80% yield. Taxol remains the best-selling anti-cancer drug ever manufactured, and the most commercially viable product ever created by a university in Florida. International Programs Florida State University’s International Programs (FSU IP) is nationally recognized on a consistent basis as one of the top 15 study abroad programs in the US. Over 1,600 students study abroad each year at the many locations offered. Students achieve FSU credit while completing coursework and gaining cultural experience. University faculty and guest lecturers from the host countries teach the classes, in English. Each of the programs features small class sizes along with university guided learning excursions that seek to enhance the program course work. Florida State University has four of its very own study centers: London, England; Florence, Italy; Valencia, Spain; Panama City, Republic of Panama. All of these can be attended year-round during either the Fall, Spring, or Summer semesters and each has a full-time on-site staff along with their own FSU building. Students are accommodated in housing with other students in their program. FSU also offers the opportunity for students to participate in shorter programs over the summer in Argentina, Brazil, China, Costa Rica, Croatia, Czech Republic, Ecuador, France, Israel, Peru, Russia, South Africa, Switzerland, Turkey, and Uruguay. FSU International Programs also offers the possibility for both graduate and undergraduate students to apply for internship abroad. Placement is offered in Sydney, Australia; London, England; Florence, Italy; Panama City, Republic of Panama; Iquitos, Peru; and Valencia, Spain at programs lasting over 13 weeks. Libraries ]] The Florida State University libraries house one of the largest collections of documents in the state of Florida. In total, Florida State has ten libraries and millions of books and journals to choose from. The Collection covers virtually all disciplines and includes a wide array of formats – from books and journals to manuscripts, maps, and recorded music. Increasingly collections are digital and are accessible on the Internet via the library web page or the library catalog. The FSU Library System also maintains subscriptions to a vast number of online databases which can be accessed from any student account on or off campus. The current dean of the Library System is Julia Zimmerman, and she oversees a staff of 129 and a $15 million annual budget. Libraries Robert M. Strozier Library is FSU's main library and is located in the historic central area of the campus adjacent to landis Green. The library consists of six floors with the main floor being the second floor. The main floor of Strozier Library underwent renovations and opened in 2008. The renovations added smart study rooms, an enlarged computer area, new circulation, a tutoring center, and the nation's first double-sided Starbucks. Strozier is open 24-hours on weekdays during the fall and spring semesters. The library closes early on Friday and Saturday nights and maintains decreased hours during the summer semester. The Paul A. M. Dirac Science Library is the main science library for FSU. Located farther west on campus, Dirac Library is smaller than Strozier at only three stories. The library houses over 500,000 books and provides ninety computers for use by students. The library building is also home to the FSU School of Computational Science and Information Technology. Warren D. Allen Music Library is located in the Florida State University College of Music's Housewright Music Building and serves as a repository for over 150,000 scores, audio recordings, videos, books, periodicals, and more. The library was founded in 1911. The Florida State University Research Center is the official library of the Florida State University College of Law. Located in B. K. Roberts Hall, the library has holdings consisting of over 500,000 volumes of which contain the basics of US law, English Common Law, and International Law. The library also maintains subscriptions to several law-specific databases which can be accessed by students. Collections the state art museum]] The Florida State University maintains and operates The John and Mable Ringling Museum of Art located in Sarasota, FL, which is recognized as the official State Art Museum of Florida. The institution offers twenty-one galleries of European paintings as well as Cypriot antiquities and Asian, American, and contemporary art. The museum's art collection currently consists of more than 10,000 objects that include a wide variety of paintings, sculpture, drawings, prints, photographs, and decorative arts from ancient through contemporary periods and from around the world. The most celebrated items in the museum are 16th, 17th, and 18th century European paintings, including a world-renowned collection of Peter Paul Rubens paintings. The Ringling Museum collections constitute the largest university museum complex in the United States. The Florida State University also maintains the FSU Museum of Fine Arts (MoFA) in Tallahassee. The MoFA permanent collection consists of over 4000 items in 18 sub-collections ranging from pre-Columbian pottery to contemporary art. Research As one of the two primary research universities in Florida, the Florida State University has long been associated with basic and advanced scientific research. Today the university engages in many areas of academic inquiry at the undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral levels. ]] The university brings in more than $200 million annually in external research funding and is one of the top 15 universities nationally receiving physical sciences funding from the National Science Foundation. Pathways of Excellence In 2005 President T. K. Wetherell launched the Pathways of Excellence initiative. The objective consists of a series of goals for the University including enhancements in research grant expenditures and awards. The goals of the initiative include hiring many new faculty, in academic clusters, to strengthen overall graduate research productivity. Interdisciplinary graduate degree programs Florida State currently has 19 graduate degree programs in interdisciplinary research fields. Interdisciplinary programs merge disciplines into common areas where discoveries may be exploited by more than one method. Interdisciplinary research at FSU covers traditional subjects like chemistry, physics and engineering to social sciences. National High Magnetic Field Laboratory The National High Magnetic Field Laboratory (NHMFL) or "Mag Lab" at Florida State develops and operates high magnetic field facilities that scientists use for research in physics, biology, bioengineering, chemistry, geochemistry, biochemistry, materials science, and engineering. It is the only facility of its kind in the United States and one of only nine in the world. Eleven world records have been set at the Mag Lab to date. The Magnetic Field Laboratory is a 330,000 sq. ft (30,658 square meter) complex employing 300 faculty, staff, graduate, and postdoctoral students. This facility is the largest and highest powered laboratory of its kind in the world and produces the highest continuous magnetic fields. MIT Contest of lab award The National Science Foundation awarded the Florida State University the right in 1990 to host the new National High Magnetic Field Laboratory rather than improve the existing Francis Bitter Magnet Laboratory controlled by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) together with a consortium of other universities. The award of the laboratory was contested by MIT in an unprecedented request to the NSF for a review of the award. The NSF denied the appeal, explaining that the superior enthusiasm for and commitment to the project demonstrated by Florida State led to the decision to relocate the lab. High energy physics After decades of planning and construction the Compact Muon Solenoid (CMS) is a next generation detector for the new proton-proton collider (7 TeV + 7 TeV) called the Large Hadron Collider (LHC) which is now operational in the existing 17 mi (27 km) circular underground tunnel near Geneva, Switzerland at CERN, the European Laboratory for Particle Physics. Florida State University faculty members collaborated in the design, construction and operation of the LHC, with some components assembled at Florida State and shipped to CERN for installation. Florida State faculty contributed to several areas of the CMS, especially the electromagnetic calorimeter and the hadron calorimeter. Campus Going onto the main campus of the Florida State University from any of the governmental buildings in downtown Tallahassee, Florida is not difficult, as the main campus is located to the west of this downtown area. The main campus covers of land including Heritage Grove and contains over of buildings. Florida State University owns more than 1,500 acres (6 km²). The campus is bordered by Stadium Drive to the west, Tennessee Street (U.S. Route 90) to the north, Macomb Street to the east, and Gaines Street to the south. Located at the intersection of College Avenue and S. Copeland Street, the Westcott building is perhaps the school's most prominent structure. The Westcott location is the oldest site of higher education in Florida and is the home of Ruby Diamond Auditorium which serves as the university's premier performance venue. The historic student housing residence halls include Broward, Bryan, Cawthon, Gilchrist, Jennie Murphree, Landis and Reynolds are located on the eastern half of campus. There are three new residence hall complexes; Ragans and Wildwood that are located near the athletic quadrant and DeGraff hall located on Tennessee Street. Being a major university campus, the Florida State University campus is also home to Heritage Grove, Florida State's Greek Community, located a short walk up the St. Marks Trail. On and around the Florida State University campus are seven libraries; Dirac Science Library named after the Nobel Prize winning physicist and Florida State University professor Paul Dirac, Strozier Library, Maguire Medical Library, Law Library, Engineering Library, Allen Music Library and the Goldstein information library. Strozier Library is the main library of the campus and is the only library in Florida that is open 24 hours Sunday-Thursday throughout the Fall and Spring semesters. Right next to the Donald L. Tucker Center, the College of Law is located abetween Jefferson Street and Pensacola Street. The College of Business sits in the heart of campus near the Oglesby Student Union and across from the new Huge Classroom Building (HCB). The Science and research quad is located in the northwest quadrant of campus. The College of Medicine, King Life Science buildings (biology) as well as the Department of Psychology are located on the west end of campus on Call Street and Stadium Drive. Located off Stadium Drive in the southwest quadrant are Doak Campbell Stadium which encloses Bobby Bowden Field. The arena seats approximately 84,000 spectators, the University Center Buildings, Dick Howser Stadium as well as other athletic buildings. Doak Campbell Stadium, The University Center Buildings, Dick Howser Stadium as well as other athletic buildings and fields are located off Stadium Drive in the southwest quadrant. Doak Campbell Stadium is a unique venue in collegiate athletics. It is contained within the brick facade walls of University Center, the largest continuous brick structure in the world. The vast complex that houses the offices of the University, the Registrar, Dedman School of Hospitality as well as numerous other offices and classrooms. Additional to the main campus, the FSU Southwest Campus encompasses another of land off Orange Drive. The southwest campus currently houses the Florida State University College of Engineering which is housed in a two building joint facility with the Florida Agricultural and Mechanical University. In addition to the College of Engineering, The Don Veller Seminole Golf Course and Club are located here and the Morcorm Aquatics Center. The FSU Research Foundation buildings as well as the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory are located in Innovation Park and the Alumni Village, family style student housing are located off Levy. Flastacowo Road Leads to the Florida State University Reservation, a student lakeside retreat on Lake Bradford. In August a new RecSports Plex opened located on Tyson Road. This intramural sports complex will become the largest in the collegiate world with twelve Football fields, five Softball fields, four club (Soccer) fields as well as Basketball and Volleyball courts. The addition of the Southwest Tallahassee campus in recent years has expanded campus space to over . Life Sciences Teaching & Research Center]] Florida State University has seen considerable expansion and construction since T. K. Wetherell came into office in 2003. Numerous renovations as well as new constructions have been completed or are in the process of completion. These projects include student athletic fields, dormitories, new classroom space as well as research space. Currently the campus is undergoing a revival and beautification of the campuses main spaces. Satellite campus are found everywhere on campus]] Florida State University Panama City is located from the main campus. Beginning in the early 1980s. Since that time the campus has grown to almost 1,500 students supported by 15 bachelor's and 19 graduate degree programs. FSU Panama City began offering full-time daytime programs in fall 2000. This scheduling, coupled with programs offered in the evenings, serves to accommodate the needs of its diverse student population. Over 30 resident faculty were hired to help staff the programs. Nestled among oaks along the waters of North Bay and only three miles from the Gulf of Mexico the Florida State University Panama City campus offers upper-division undergraduate courses as well as some graduate and specialist degree programs. Since opening in 1982, over 4,000 students have graduated from FSU Panama City with degrees ranging from elementary education to engineering. All courses are taught by faculty members from the main FSU campus. ]]The satellite institution currently has a ratio of 25 students to each faculty member. FSU/Asolo Conservatory for Actor Training The graduate program for Acting was relocated to Sarasota in 1973 to form a permanent relationship with the Asolo Repertory Theatre. The program is now housed in the Florida State University Center for the Performing Arts. It is a multi-theater complex, located farther east on the John and Mable Ringling Museum of Art property. FSU Coastal and Marine Laboratory The FSU Coastal and Marine Laboratory is located about from the main campus in Tallahassee. It is on the coast of St. Teresa, Florida, between Panacea and Carrabelle, on Apalachee Bay, of which is right on the water and the remaining of which is directly across the road. The mission of the FSUCML is to conduct innovative, interdisciplinary research focused on the coastal and marine ecosystems of the northeastern Gulf of Mexico, with a focus on solving the ecological problems faced by the region by providing the scientific underpinnings for informed policy decisions. Research is conducted by faculty in residence and by those from the main campus, as well as by faculty, postdoctoral, graduate, and undergraduate investigators from FSU and other universities throughout the world. Florida State University established its first marine laboratory, the Oceanographic Institute, in 1949, on on the harbor side of the peninsula that forms Alligator Harbor, which maintained a substantial research effort throughout the 1950s and 1960s. Other marine stations maintained by Florida State University until 1954 included one at Mayport, on the St. Johns River near Jacksonville, which conducted research related to the menhaden and shrimp fisheries and oceanographic problems of the Gulf Stream and the mouth of the St. John's River, and one on Mullet Key at the mouth of Tampa Bay, which studied red tide. In the late 1960s, FSU moved the lab to its current location west of Turkey Point, on land donated by Edward Ball, the founder of the St. Joe Paper Company, and changed its name to The Edward Ball Marine Laboratory. In 2006, the lab became known as The Florida State University Coastal and Marine Laboratory (FSUCML), a name that better reflects the expanded programmatic base of its research, education, and outreach missions. Student life Traditions The school's colors are garnet and gold. The colors of garnet and gold represent a merging of the university's past. While the school fielded a football team as early, or earlier than 1899, in 1902, 1903 and 1905 the team won football championships wearing purple and gold uniforms. When FSC became the Florida State College for Women in 1905, the football team and fraternity system was forced to attend the now all male school in Gainesville, thus marking the beginning of the football program at the University of Florida. The following year, the college student body selected crimson as the official school color. The administration in 1905 took crimson and combined it with the recognizable purple of the championship football teams to achieve the color garnet. After World War II the garnet and gold colors were first worn by a nenewed football team in a 14–6 loss to Stetson University on October 18, 1947. Florida State is also the home of the world-famous Marching Chiefs, the FSU marching band. The world's largest collegiate marching band, the Marching Chiefs are the band behind the infamous "War Chant". The War Chant is derived from a musical cheer first played during the 1960s known as "Massacre." The Marching Chiefs have performed at FSU football games and other school events since the first Stetson football game in 1947. The Marching Chiefs are currently under the direction of Drs. Patrick Dunnigan and David Plack. The Florida State University fight song first appeared as a poem by, then student, Doug Alley in the Florida Flambeau. Professor of music Thomas(Tommy) Wright saw the poem in the newspaper and wrote a melody to it a surge of school spirit. Wright grants rights to the song in exchange for two season tickets every year. The 1950 Florida State University Homecoming halftime show included a dedication ceremony naming the stadium in honor of university President Doak Campbell. A special performance by the band christened it and the Marching Chiefs and premiered the Florida State University Fight Song. Thirty-three years later the FSU Fight Song was used by Mission Control to awaken alumnus and current professor Norm Thagard one morning in 1983 while he was aboard the ''Challenger'' spacecraft. Lyrics: We've got to fight, fight, fight for F.S.U. / We've got to scalp 'em Seminoles / We've got to win, win, win, win, win this game / And roll on down and make those goals / For F.S.U. is on the warpath now / And at the battle's end she's great / So fight, fight, fight, fight to victory / The Seminoles of Florida State / F-L-O-R-I-D-A S-T-A-T-E / Florida State, Florida State, Florida State / Housing The Florida State University is a traditional residential university wherein most students live on campus in university residence halls or nearby in privately-owned residence halls, apartments and residences. Florida State currently has 17 residence halls on campus, housing undergraduate, graduate and international students. Residence halls offer suite style, apartment style, and corridor style accommodations. On-campus housing is generally preferred by many students as automobile parking on or near campus can become a competitive effort. There are many off-campus housing options throughout Tallahassee for students to choose from. All on-campus housing at Florida State has high-speed Internet access included in the rent, except for Alumni Village. This high-speed Internet access is necessary for students for academic and administrative activities. Students who are active members of the FSU Greek System may live in chapter housing near campus. Renovated historic student housing residence halls located on the eastern half of campus include Broward, Bryan, Cawthon, Gilchrist, Jennie Murphree, Landis and Reynolds. These halls also have mandatory meal membership requirements. Deviney and Dorman are also located on the eastern half of campus. There are three new residence hall complexes; Ragans and Wildwood that are located near the athletic quadrant and Degraff hall located on Tennessee Street. Kellum, Smith, McCollum and Salley halls are located in the northwestern quadrant. Graduate and married students may live in off-campus housing known as Alumni Village located in the Southwest campus. On-campus housing for single graduate students includes Rogers hall and Ragans hall. Reserve Officer Training Corps The Florida State University Reserve Officer Training Corps is the official officer training and commissioning program at Florida State University. Dating back to Civil War days, the ROTC unit at Florida State University is one of four collegiate military units with permission to display a battle streamer, in recognition of the military service of student cadets during the Battle of Natural Bridge in 1865. The Reserve Officer Training Corps offers commissions for the United States Army and the United States Air Force. The Reserve Officer Training Corps at Florida State is currently located at the Harpe-Johnson Building. The Reserve Officer Training Corps at the Florida State University offers training in the military and aerospace sciences to students who desire to perform military service after they graduate. The Departments of the Army and Air Force each maintain a Reserve Officers Training Corps and each individual department (Department of Military Studies for the Army; Department of Aerospace Studies for the Air Force) has a full staff of active duty military personnel serving as instructor cadre or administrative support staff. Florida State University is also a cross-town affliliate with Florida A&M University's Navy ROTC Battalion, allowing FSU students to pursue training in the naval sciences for subsequent commissioning as officers in the Navy or Marine Corps. Dining The Florida State University currently operates fifteen different dining facilities on campus. The Suwannee Room dining hall in the William Johnston Building, built in 1913, was recently restored to its original early 1900s condition. The Suwannee Room is a buffet style dining facility. Fresh Food Company is a buffet style dining facility located across from the College of Medicine to the west end of campus. In the center of campus there is a campus Denny's restaurant(formerly it was called the Park Avenue Diner) which is open 24 hours a day during fall and spring semesters. Located in the student union are Chili's, Papa John's, Pollo Tropical, Miso Chinese, Quiznos, and Einstein Bros. BagelsSome residence halls require students to participate in a campus meal plan. During the summer of 2007, a free-standing Starbucks location was added to the FSU campus, located near the Denny's restaurant and the Woodward pedestrian mall. The 2009 remodel of Strozier Library included the addition of the nation's first double-sided Starbucks on the first floor. Activities Crenshaw Lanes is a twelve lane bowling alley and includes ten full sized billiard tables. It has been at FSU since 1964. Club Downunder includes entertainment acts such as bands and comedians. Past bands that have come through Club Downunder include The White Stripes, Modest Mouse, The National, Girl Talk, Spoon, Soundgarden, She Wants Revenge, Cold War Kids, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, and Death Cab for Cutie. All shows that take place at Club Downunder are free for FSU students. The Askew Student Life Center is home to the Student Life Cinema. It features five to six nights a week playing movies, documentaries, indies, foreign films, and restored cinema movies. Movies are selected by an all-student committee and are free to all currently-enrolled FSU students. The Student Life Center offers a cybercafe with computers for Internet surfing and computer games, as well as board games. A coffee shop called Reel Coffee sells snacks and drinks in the cybercafe. The cybercafe hosts Super Smash Bros. tournaments and other gaming tournaments. The University also has a large number of Registered Student Organizations which are open to all students. These organizations cover a wide range of interests from the Pride Student Union, an LGBTQ group, to Psi Chi, a psychology student organization. All organizations are funded through the SGA and many put on events throughout the year. Florida State also has an Intramural Sports program. Sports clubs include equestrian and water sailing. The clubs compete against other Intercollegiate club teams around the country. Intramural sports include flag football, basketball, wiffle ball, and dodge ball. A new area of intramural sports fields, named the RecSports Plex, was opened in September 2007. This intramural sports complex is the largest in the nation with twelve Football fields, five Softball fields, four Soccer fields as well as Basketball and Volleyball courts. The Florida State University is one of the two collegiate schools in the country to have a circus. The FSU Flying High Circus is a three-ring circus that has performances during the Fall semester (for Parent's Weekend) and Spring semester (their annual homeshow). The circus, founded in 1947 by Jack Haskin, in an extracurricular activity under the Division of Student Affairs that any FSU student may join. Student performers in the circus practice daily, much like any other school sport. The performers help rig their equipment and sew their own costumes. Performances occur in April under the Big Top circus tent. The Florida States Reservation is a lakeside recreational area located off campus. This university retreat on Lake Bradford was founded in 1920 as a retreat for students when FSU was the state college for women between 1905 and 1947. The original name for the retreat was Camp Flastacowo. Greek life The Office of Greek Life is the umbrella organization that encompasses the Panhellenic Council, the Interfraternity Council, the National Multicultural Greek Council, the National Pan-Hellenic Council and the Order of Omega at Florida State University. The Interfraternity Council (IFC) comprises 22 fraternities. The Panhellenic Association is made up of 16 sororities. Approximately 4,500 undergraduates (about 14%) are involved in Greek Life. The Multicultural Greek Council consists of 9 cultural organizations (Latino, Asian, South Asia). The National Pan-Hellenic Council comprises nine historically-black organizations. Media The campus newspaper, the FSView & Florida Flambeau, publishes weekly during the summer and semiweekly on Mondays and Thursdays during the school year following the academic calendar. (No issues are published during Spring Break or Winter Break.) After changing hands three times in 13 years, the FSView was sold to the Tallahassee Democrat in late July 2006, making it part of the Gannett chain. This exchange was allowed because the FSView had been for a long time a for-profit business that was not legally associated with the Florida State University. Since most collegiate newspapers are supported by their colleges, this was also among the very first time that a major corporation acquired a college newspaper. (Gannett had acquired the local Tallahassee paper, The Democrat in the few years preceding the acquisition of the FSView.) FSView also produces Edge Magazine, geared towards students, advertisements for local establishments, and a "Tally Girl" model. The Florida State University, through its Broadcast Center, operates two television stations, WFSU and WFSG, and three radio stations, WFSU-FM, WFSQ-FM and WFSW-FM. FSU operates a fourth radio station, WVFS (V89, "The Voice", or "The Voice of Florida State"), as an on-campus instructional radio station staffed by student and community volunteers. WVFS broadcasts primarily independent music as an alternative to regular radio. Athletics ]] The school's athletic teams are called the Seminoles, derived from the Seminole people. The name was chosen by students in 1947 and is officially sanctioned by the Seminole Tribe of Florida; the Seminole Nation of Oklahoma also consents to its use. Florida State's athletes participate in the NCAA's Division I (Bowl Subdivision for football) and in the Atlantic Coast Conference. The Florida State University is known for its competitive athletics in both men's and women's sports competitions. The men's program consists of baseball, basketball, cross country running, football, golf, swimming, tennis, and track & field. The women's program consists of basketball, cross country running, golf, soccer, softball, swimming, tennis, track & field, and volleyball. FSU's Intercollegiate Club sports include bowling, crew, rugby, soccer and lacrosse. Harkins Field is an artificial turf field that is home to the lacrosse team as well as serving as the practice field for the Marching Chiefs of the College of Music and the football team. There are two major stadiums and an arena within FSU's main campus; Doak Campbell Stadium for football, Dick Howser Stadium for men's baseball, and the Donald L. Tucker Center for men's and women's basketball. The Mike Long Track is the home of the national champion men's outdoor track and field team. H. Donald Loucks courts at the Speicher Tennis Center is the home of the FSU tennis team. By presidential directive the complex was named in honor of Lieutenant Commander Michael Scott Speicher, a graduate of the Florida State University and the first American casualty during Operation Desert Storm. The Seminole Soccer Complex is home to women's soccer. It normally holds a capacity of 1,600 people but has seen crowds in excess of 4,500 for certain games. The home record is 4,582 for the 2006 game versus the University of Florida. The FSU women's softball team plays at the Seminole Softball Complex; the field is named for JoAnne Graf, the winningest coach in softball history. Florida State's traditional rivals in all sports include the University of Florida Gators, the University of Miami Hurricanes and the University of Virginia Cavaliers with a battle for the Jefferson-Eppes Trophy. The Jefferson-Eppes Trophy is exchanged between the University of Virginia and Florida State University after each football competition in recognition of the common roots shared by the two schools. Rivalries in some other sports also exist, including the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets in baseball and the Duke University Blue Devils in basketball. Seminole baseball Seminole baseball is one of the most successful collegiate baseball programs in the United States having been to 20 College World Series', and having appeared in the national championship final on three occasions (falling to the University of Southern California Trojans in 1970, the University of Arizona Wildcats in 1986, and the University of Miami Hurricanes in 1999). Under the direction of Head Coach No. 11 Mike Martin (FSU 1966), Florida State is the second-winningest program in the history of college baseball. Since 1990, FSU has had more 50 win seasons, headed to more NCAA Tournaments (19 Regional Tournaments in 20 years), and finished in the top 10 more than any team in the United States. Since 2000, FSU is the winningest program in college baseball with more victories and a higher winning percentage in the regular season than any other school. For FSU baseball alumni who advanced into MLB; see list of Florida State University athletic alumni. Seminole football Florida State University football is one of the 120 NCAA Division I FBS collegiate football teams in America. The first Florida State football team was fielded in the 1899 season and lasted until the 1904 season. The team went (7-6-1) over the 1902–1904 seasons posting a record of (3–1) against their rivals from the Florida Agricultural College in Lake City. In 1904 the Florida State football team became the first ever state champions of Florida after beating both the Florida Agricultural College and Stetson University. The football team and all male students subsequently moved to the newly opened University of Florida in Gainesville in 1906 as a result of the 1905 Buckman Act. Under head coach Bobby Bowden, the Seminole football team became one of the nation's most competitive college football teams. The Seminoles played in five national championship games between 1993 and 2001 and won the championship in 1993 and 1999. The FSU football team was the most successful team in college football during the 1990s, boasting an 89% winning percentage. FSU Football head coach Bobby Bowden retired just shy of Joe Paterno for the most all-time career wins in Division I football. Jimbo Fisher succeeded Bowden as head coach in 2010. FSU football is well-known for introducing talented players into the NFL; see list of Florida State University athletic alumni. Men's track & field The FSU men's Track & Field team won the Atlantic Coast Conference championship four times running, in addition to winning the NCAA National Championship three consecutive years. In 2006 Head Coach Bob Braman and Associate Head Coach Harlis Meaders helped lead individual champions in the 200 m (Walter Dix), the triple jump (Raqeef Curry), and the shot put (Garrett Johnson). Individual runners-up were Walter Dix in the 100 m, Ricardo Chambers in the 400 m, and Tom Lancashire in the 1500 m. Others scoring points in the National Championship were Michael Ray Garvin in the 200 m (8th), Andrew Lemoncello in the 3000 m steeplechase (4th), Raqeef Curry in the long jump (6th), and Garrett Johnson in the discus (5th). In 2007, FSU won its second straight men's Track & Field NCAA National Championship when Dix became the first person to hold the individual title in the 100 m, 200 m, and 400 m at the same time. Florida State has had 34 athletes compete at the Olympics in their respective events. Most recently having ten athletes compete in the 2008 Beijing Olympics. Those athletes included Gonzalo Barroilhet (Chile), Ricardo Chambers (Jamaica), Refeeq Curry (USA), Walter Dix (USA), Brian Dzingai (Zimbabwe), Tom Lancashire (England), Andrew Lemoncello, (England), Ngoni Makusha (Zimbabwe), Barbara Parker (England), and Dorian Scott (Jamaica). Walter Dix earned two bronze medals (100 m & 200m) at the Olympic games. Alumni and athletes The Florida State University has more than 280,000 alumni worldwide FSU has almost thirty College and University Presidents who are alumni. This institution has produced eight members of the U.S. House of Representatives, numerous U.S. Senators, numerous U.S. Ambassadors, three Governors, and over twenty Generals & Admirals for the United States Military. Florida State University graduates have served at the head of such diverse and important institutions as the United States Treasury, the Federal Trade Commission, the National Hurricane Center, Pfizer, Raytheon, University of Michigan, the United States Air Force Academy, the United States Military Academy, the State University System of Florida, and Washington University in St. Louis. In addition, FSU graduates have held leadership positions at the National Academy of Science, the United Nations, the United States Department of Defense, the New York Yankees, the Detroit Lions, the Los Angeles Raiders, the Jacksonville Jaguars, the Orlando Magic, Bank of America, Scottrade, Sandia Laboratories, NOAA, Columbia University, Omnicom Group, Outback Steak House, and General Electric to name just a few. Major corporations run by graduates include Flower Foods, the Federal Reserve Bank, Texaco, Deloitte & Touche, Welch's, and the National Cancer Institute. Major regulatory bodies such as the General Services Administration, the Federal Reserve Bank and the American Council on Education have had Florida State University alumni at the helm in recent years. Among the most notable individuals who have attended or graduated from the Florida State University are musicians Ellen Taaffe Zwillich, Marcus Roberts, Jim Morrison, Scott Stapp, and Mark Tremonti, actors Burt Reynolds, Paul Gleason and Robert Urich, fitness guru Richard Simmons, senators Mel Martinez and Kay Hagan, actresses Cheryl Hines and Traylor Howard, authors Sharon Lechter and Dorothy Allison, generals Frank Hagenbeck and Kenneth Minihan, Maryland governor Parris Glendening and Florida governors Charlie Crist and Reubin Askew, ecologist Thomas Ray, astronauts Norman Thagard and Winston Scott, reporters Stephanie Abrams and Jamie Dukes, directors Colleen Clinkenbeard and Greg Marcks, cartoonists Bud Grace and Doug Marlette, congressmen Jason Altmire and Allen Boyd, sportscaster Lee Corso, novelist Gwyn Hyman Rubio, judges Susan Black and Ricky Polston, scientists Sylvia Earle and Eric J. Barron, administrator and former POW Orson Swindle, inventor Robert Holton, lawyer Bruce Jacob, mayors Teresa Jacobs, Art Agnos and John Marks, congressional chiefs of staff Benjamin McKay and B. Dan Berger, WWE superstars Michelle McCool and Ron Simmons, Television Director Chip Chalmers, Television Writer/Producer Steven L. Sears, Playwright and Television Writer/Producer Alan Ball, British politician Mo Mowlam, and Col. William Wood, the highest ranking United States military casualty in Iraq combat. As a major competitor in college athletics the Florida State University has many notable student athletes, coaches and staff members. Many of the most notable members are listed in FSU's Hall of Fame and represent all major collegiate sports. Currently, 75 FSU alumni compete in professional basketball, football, baseball and golf. In addition, FSU has produced two Heisman Trophy winners in Chris Weinke and Charlie Ward. Other notable Florida State University alumni include golfers Jeff Sluman, and major champions Hubert Green, and 2008 Ryder Cup Captain Paul Azinger. Image:Eric Barron.jpg|Dr. Eric Barron Image:Thagard-ne.jpg|Dr. Norman Thagard Image:Christine Lahti1.jpg|Christine Lahti Image:Burt Reynolds 1991 cropped.jpg|Burt Reynolds Image:Mack Brown Texas Horns up2.jpg|Coach Mack Brown Image:Cheryl Hines by David Shankbone.jpg|Cheryl Hines Image:Franklin Hagenbeck.jpg|LTG. Franklin Hagenbeck Image:Kathy Castor, official 110th Congress photo.jpg|Rep. Kathy Castor Image:Gov charlie crist.jpg|Gov. Charlie Crist Image:Parris Glendening speaking, September 2006.jpg|Gov. Parris Glendening Image:Kay Hagan official photo.jpg|Sen. Kay Hagan Image:Mel Martinez.jpg|Sen. Mel Martinez Footnotes References * * * * * * * * * * * Notes External links * Florida State University Official website. * Official News website * Seminoles Official website. Category:Florida State University Category:Public universities Category:Education in Tallahassee, Florida Category:Oak Ridge Associated Universities Category:Association of Public and Land-Grant Universities Category:Educational institutions established in 1851 Category:Universities and colleges accredited by the Southern Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Universities and colleges in Florida Category:Universities and colleges in Leon County, Florida Category:Visitor attractions in Tallahassee, Florida Category:Florida State University Category:Public universities Category:Education in Tallahassee, Florida Category:Oak Ridge Associated Universities Category:Association of Public and Land-Grant Universities Category:Educational institutions established in 1851 Category:Universities and colleges accredited by the Southern Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Universities and colleges in Florida Category:Universities and colleges in Leon County, Florida Category:Visitor attractions in Tallahassee, Florida